Call Backs & Cast Members
by Mione1999
Summary: Join Team A as they make friends, make enemies. Will they become cast members? Or will it all just come crashing down. Will Austin & Ally tell each other how they feel or will they keep hiding it from the other? I know the summary isn't good but please read. It's a lot better than it sounds. 2 book to the series. Please read TMOLM first.
1. Chapter 1

**Call Backs & Cast Members**

**~Ally's pov~**

*****Chapter 1*****

* * *

"Austin!" I say histarically.  
"What? What's wrong?" he asks putting his hands on my shoulders spinning me around to face him.  
"We made it." I whisper.  
"Huh?"  
"We made the cut!" I almost yell. He picks me up spinning me around. My arms wrap tightly around his neck his arm snake around my waist. We must be getting stared at but who cares, right?  
"I'm so proud of you." he whispers to me. I smile.  
"I did have a partner you know." he puts me down. "and he made the cut too." I smile again and he does too. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I spin around my smile fading at the face of Sarah Qvar standing infront of me. Yes, yes. The bitch is back.  
"Get out of my face Dawson!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Face. Dawson!" she shreaks.  
"Something is wrong with you." I mummble and turn away from her.  
"I heard that and at least I'm not fat!" she yells. The whole auditorium goes silent.  
"Ally isn't fat. Not even close. Maybe you're thinking of the wrong person."  
"Screw you Moon." Sarah says.  
"If you weren't a girl-" he says angrily.  
"Austin!" I say quickly.  
"What! She's calling you fat!" I look down at my stomach and I'm not fat and I'm not super thin any more either. I could loose some weight. "Ally you seriously have to think about that?! That's total bull shit! You're not fat! What do you weigh? 105 at the most?"  
"Austin not here." I whisper.  
"Allyson Marie Dawson you are not fat!"  
"I bet you weigh like 125." Sarah says and I can feel the tears forming. Not today. Not today. She will not wreak today. "Shut up Sarah!" Austin yells at her.  
"How do you know how much she weighs?"  
"I don't."  
"Then you can't say she's not fat."  
"Yes I can say she's not fat 'cause, she's. Not. Fat! Let's go Ally." Austin says grabbing my hand and starts to walk away dragging me with him.  
"Hey Ally!" Sarah yells. I turn my head back. "Don't forget!" she motions her pointer finger and middle finger in her mouth and makes a motion of making herself puke. "Work's like a charm. It will make you feel better." I hear Sam and Em scream. Austin nad I run over.  
"We all made the cut!" we all yell. A phone rings and Em answers her cell.  
"Hello?" theres a pause. "Hey, mom. Ye-yes Austin's here, yes there here too. N-no mom. No-no we're still at the school. Yes. Yes. We all made the cut! Okay, okay. Okay mom!" Emma brings the phone away from her ear and press' the speaker icon.  
"Boy's?" Mimi asks.  
"Yes mom?" they answer.  
"Your father and I-"  
"Have another conversation to go to." all 4 Moon siblings say at the same time.  
"Yes, this weekend. But, I have a question for you guys."  
"Yes?" Austin asks.  
"Cousin's come up here for christmas or we go there?" All 4 siblings look at each other then reply.  
"Here." They all say simply.  
"Okay, I'll see you when you get home." Em hang's up and looks at her brothers. All in sinc the four blonds yell.  
"Party tomorrow!" I smile and Austin truns to face me.  
"And for just us..." he counts in his head and using his fingers. "Thirte-"  
"Twelve. Ron and I got in a fight." Emma says.  
"As usual." Dan says and he gets slapped on the arm.  
"12 people to celebrate us making the cut we're going to the beach, then back to our place to swim." Austin exclaims.  
"Austin no!"  
"Come on Ally! I'll stay with you I promise!"  
"Fine I'll go as long as you don't leave me in the deep water again and as long as we play..." I say.  
"Football!" Jeff shouts out.  
"Lacross!" Dez yells.  
"We go tubing!" Sam yells out.  
"And jet skiing!" Austin says happily.  
"No! Volleyball. But sure, why not." I say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Call Backs & Cast Members**

*****Chapter 2*****

**~Austin's pov~**

"Backflip!" I yell and Josh and I get beside one another and sincronize our backflips. We land and smile at each-other. It took us a long time to get that one down with out getting a concusion.  
"It's like sincronized swimming!" Josh yells, I laugh.  
"Sincronized!" I yell, walking over to Ally.  
"Good job Austin."  
"Thanks Als." I smile.  
"Austin!" Sam whines walking over to us.  
"Yeah?"  
"When are we going to go home?!"  
"I don't know. Ask the others." I say turning away from her and back to Ally. "Halloween's next week." I state simply.  
"Yeah." she reply's.  
"Who are you going to be?" she smiles.  
"That's a surprise, how 'bout you?"  
"Well if won't tell me I won't tell you."  
"I'll give you a hint if you give me one." she says.  
"Okay... go!"  
"It's from a book."  
"Same." I say. "You wanna go home?" I ask.  
"Sure." she says slipping her dress back over her head covering her bathing-suit. She grabs her bag and my hand. _This feels right._  
"What?" Ally asks.  
"What?!" I think my voice rose, which of course makes everyone look at us.  
"Did you just say 'this feels right'?!"_ SHIT!_  
"Whhhhhaaat?! No!" _Damn I've been spending too much time with this girl. I can't even lie to her anymore... Almost._  
"Sure sure, Austin."  
"I'm serious Ally!"  
"You're not Sirius." she laughs smiling while I stare at her confused. "You know like Sirius Black?" she laughs again. "Sorry I've always wanted to say that to someone." she giggles. _She has an amazing laugh._  
"Thanks." she says plushing.  
"I need a filter." I say angrily. The 11 other people that came to the bech with me laugh.  
"It's okay, nobody has ever said anything like that to me." she says rubbing my hand with her finger tips.  
"Well their stupid." she smiles up at me and I smile down at her.  
"Thanks Austin." Ally says standing up on her tippy-toes and kissing my cheek.  
"Let's go love-birds!" Em yells walking in front of us.  
"We are not!" Ally yells and my heart sinks a little. She run's up to Emma leaving my now empty hand and myself behind.  
"Shut up Em. You've got the person you love. This maybe all I will have." I mumble hoping no one will hear me. Emma whispers something to Ally and she must sigh because her shoulders slightly drop.  
"Hey!" I quickly speak up. Making my sibling's, crush and friends turn to look at my sudden out burst. "What?!" Josh asks. "Who want's to go to the water park?!" Everyone is excited and yelling and happily talking. Everyone is happy. Everyone except Ally.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! How do you like it so far?! Who are Austin and Ally going to be for Halloween? Please R&R and I'll try to update Good Time asap. I might not post the rest of the week cause I have 3 "Culminating Task's" to finish. Hopefully more chapters will be up soon! I'm writing chapter 6 for this story so bare with me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Call Backs & Cast Members**

*****Chapter 3*****

**~Ally's pov~**

**(A/N: There's a surprise in the A/N at the end of this chapter.)**

* * *

"Ally? What's wrong?" Emma asks.  
"N-nothing." No one will believe that.  
"Okay. Let's go!"  
"Yay!" I say sarcastically suddenly feeling really sick to my stomach. Emma and the rest of the gang walk to the cars they came in and I walk over to Austin's truck. We get in and buckled when he turns to me.  
"What's really wrong." he says sturnly.  
"Last time I went in the wave pool I got kicked in the head." I say my cheeks turning a tinge of pink. I look down at my lap.  
"Ally." I look up at him. "I'm going to be with you the whole time." he says somewhat protectively. "And if anyone hurts you-" he starts to mumble "or hits on you" he whisper/mumbles. _I guess he didn't want me to hear that._ He starts to talk normally again. "I will kick their ass'. Trust me Als no one will ever hurt you when I'm around." _Awe! My heart must be melting._  
"I-I" I stop myself before another can flutter from my lips.  
"You what?" he asks and he starts driving to the water park.  
"I-I just want to thank you." he shoots me a quick confused look and he quickly looks back at the road.  
"for what?" he holds "what" like I do when I'm nervous, just not high-pitched.  
"For protecting me. You make me feel a lot safer."  
"I'll always protect you Als." "Thank you Austin."  
"Anytime." there's a short silence as 'Moon's Mattress Kingdom's' advertisment plays through the speakers of the vehicle. The advertisment ends with the signature "There's no hassle in our castle. Hahaha." Austin's voice with his parents non of his siblings though.  
"Remember when you though that paper crown in the garbage?" I ask breaking the silence.  
"Which time?" we laugh. "The time you picked it up after I walked away and started acting like a princess?"  
"Oh my god!" I say putting my head in my hands. "I didn't think anyone saw that!" he chuckles.  
"It's okay Ally. You make a beautiful princess." he says, his eyes on the road ahead of us and I blush.  
"And you make a charming prince." I say looking out the window. Day dreaming about somethings when an idea for my costume pops into my head. "Oh my god!" I screech.  
"What?!" Austin asks almost slamming on the breaks.  
"I know who I'm being for Halloween!"  
"Didn't you already?" Austin asks pulling up to a red light.  
"Well, yes. But I've got a better one now!"  
"Well so do I. So spill. Who were you going to be?"  
"Katniss. You?" his mouth drops slightly but he recovers quickly, shutting his mouth.  
"P-P-P-Peeta." My eyes go wide but I can't help the faint smile that spreads across my face.  
"Did you read my journal again and say that just to freak me out?" I ask as a joke thinking maybe he did just that.  
"N-no."_ Now I feel bad. Great going Ally._  
"You do know how those books end right?"  
"Y-"  
"With Kat and Peeta getting together and hav-"  
"Yes, Ally. I know." A faint blush spreads across my cheeks.  
"Is your new costume from a book?" I ask quickly changing the subject.  
"Book/T.V. series." he says seeming to catch on to the quick change in conversation.  
"Same."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, Hello. I wrote a part to a chapter of a whole new story that I got from a quote from the book I'm reading which is called 'Before I Fall' it's by Lauren Oliver. Next weekend I might not post because I'm going to... the R5 concert in Toronto! :D I can't wait anyway here's the surprise... Tell me what you think and let me know if you think I should make it a story... here it is! **

**_~Maybe you can afford to wait. Maybe for you there's a tomorrow. Maybe for you there's one thousand tomorrow's, or three thousand, or ten, so much time you can bathe in it, roll around in it, let it slide like coins through your fingers. So much time you can waist it. But for some of us there's only today. And the truth is, you never really know.~ From Before I Fall by Lauren Oliver._ (This is the part of the book that inspired me.)**

**The colors around me blur and mash together. It's confusing, I shouldn't be in this house anymore especally with the flashing lights and music blasting everywhere I go. It's someone's Christmas party and at the moment I forget who's. I shouldn't have let Lizzy talk me into coming to this party and drinking. God I can be such an idiot. I'm 17, brown eyes and brown hair. I let my friends talk me into dip dyeing the ends to a caramel color and it looks good so I shouldn't be saying "let them talk me into it." 'cause I did want to. My thoughts are being cut off by someone screaming.  
"Hey Alice!" Mike Jensen calls walking over to me. I roll my eyes.  
"I told you earlier Jensen my name's Ally. A.L.L.Y." I spell. He's obviously drunk, much worse than I am. He stumbles into me and I hit the Christmas tree beside me almost knocking it over. Jensen is standing close to me, too close.  
"Opps." he says, the smell of beer wafting in my face. I push him off of me and start to walk away. He follows. "Ally! Wait up!" I turn quickly and he almost runs into me.  
"Good job you've finally remembered my name!" I say sarcastically. I'm trying to make my way outside or to find my friends that ditched me after we were inside for all of three seconds. Which ever comes first.  
"You wanna come up-stairs?" he asks walking closer if its possible.  
"No thanks I'm trying to find my friends." I say quickly.  
"They're up there." he says. I back up.  
"I'm going outside. Bye!" I say quickly, turning and pushing my way through the crowd. Once I get outside I sit on the ground. My skirt rising up. I pull my phone out of my purse. _WTF? Where are you guys?_ I text Trish my best friend. My phone buzz' and I quickly look at it. Inside the house. _Dear god, she's drunk._ I press the green phone botton on my phone and it starts ringing. After a few rings it goes to her voice mail. It beeps and I start leaving her a message. "What the fuck? Did you die within three seconds? Whatever, where are you guys?" I hang up and text her. _WTH? Did you die within three seconds?_ I lay back and place my phone on my stomach over my shirt. It buzz' after sometime and I sit up wiping off the falling snow from my clothes and pick up my phone. I'm coming to get you. That's all it says. And with that I lay back down. My hair scattered all around my shoulders, snow in my hair and in my eye lashes. I smile and close my eyes. It's my favourite time of year, with the snow and the Christmas trees. I hear the crunch of snow being stepped on and then someone sitting down on it. I stay quiet not wanting to be annoyed by Jensen or Kevin or anyone else. Wanting to stay in this moment forever.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" he asks. I open my eyes and turn my head to the right and there sits a blond haired guy. He looks about 18 or 19 he's tall and he's wearing red converse with yellow laces, dark blue jeans and a plad long sleeve shirt thats open, he has a black t-shirt underneeth. He turns his head to his left and looks down at me. Our eyes lock and all I can see are his brown eyes with flicks of gold.  
"Yeah." I say quietly, breathlessly.**

**So what'd you think?! Please let me know if you think I should post this as a story. Please R&R or PM me! Thanks so much! **


End file.
